I'm not a little girl!
by Bri B
Summary: Lost in time return suddenly...
1. I promised! Part1

**At the beginning I want to say:**

**- if you see mistakes in my fic write me and I'll correct them;**

**- if you have something that you like or dislike in this story write me too. I need criticism;**

**- I translate my stories from another language and I haven't much free time, so, it will be very slowly; if you like this story have patience please;**

**- thank you very much, Micahthesoldierboy, musicgirl97 and Haylie Myers, your support is very important for me)**

**Hope you'll enjoy this story :)**

**I'm not a little girl!**

Chapter 1. I promised!

_Part__1_

The anomaly glowed with silver light. It was calm; the compasses, which every ARC worker had, were as mad as usual: the pointer spin and didn't point to the North. Becker and a couple of soldiers walked near the anomaly keeping EMD ready. Connor sat on the field chair and shamelessly chewed a sandwich moving his jaws lazily and sleepily. They waited.

Abby insisted on letting creatures out to their era, not to keep them in the menagerie. She felt sorry for them; more than that, their absence in necessary time could absolutely change the future. Abby always remembered Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis whom she was told about by Nick Cutter. She knew only Jenny, but Nick said that in the parallel or changed reality there was another woman who seemed to be the exact copy of Jenny. Everything was changed because of people's intrusion into the past… Everybody considered professor Cutter's words. He was learning anomalies during several years and a lot of pleasant and horrible things of his life were connected with them. His wife Helen had gone throw the anomaly to the past and had returned after eight years become absolutely another person. Two years ago she killed her husband because thought him to kill humanity. And then she wanted to kill people in their dawn. Abby, Connor and Danny went to the past to look for her. Abby and Connor returned after a year. Danny didn't. All members of the Anomaly Research Center team were worried with uncertainty. Especially Captain Becker. He and Danny became the best friends despite the short time of their joint work. Becker worried very much about every his friend. He was upset when Abby and Connor disappeared. He was waiting for them for a year. He was suffering after couldn't defend Sarah and she perished. He didn't want to lose anybody else and Lester supported him. At heart severe and fair superior always had fatherly feelings to his subordinates. And most of all he worried about the first team what's members he, Becker, Abby and Connor were.

And now Becker, Connor and some of the soldiers were waiting for Abby and the new member of team whose name was Matt Anderson. They had to bring a dinosaur and let it out to the anomaly. Becker and his guys were always ready to shoot despite the blocked anomaly. Connor who was a specialist in equipment and information boldly did nothing.

- Temple, give me a sandwich! – jokingly asked Becker.

- I have no one!

A silence again.

Captain Becker was thinking his own thoughts slowly walking near the anomaly and looking at the concrete floor. Connor was silently eating his sandwich. Suddenly the sound of the motor was heard.

- They've arrived! – Connor darted away from his chair.

Listened to the paces and voices Becker turned to the entrance. He was always glad to see Abby and Matt, but hadn't forgotten that Matt's shot after that he had been suffering because of head ache.

- Everything is ready! We had brought it! – Abby's cheerful voice sounded and some moments later she appeared with Connor and Matt.

Captain nodded and told his soldiers to be ready.

**Oh, I'm afraid it was very small and very boring...but I'm working on it! :)**


	2. I promised! Part2

**musicgirl97, Micahthesoldierboy, Rubytronix, thank you very much for your reviews! I was very glad to get them!)**

**And I'm sorry for such long absense of fic's renews - it takes too much time to translate it( However, here is a new part and I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

_Part 2_

The car was driven in the apartment.

- Are you sure everything will be normal? – asked Matt uneasily. – We have never let animals out to their time.

- I have, - Abby answered firmly. – And Connor has too. We know what to do.

According to the Becker's command soldiers leveled at the anomaly and the car with the creature.

- Guys, be ready! – Abby's voice sounded. – I'm opening!

Connor ran off towards the wall; Matt and Abby laid hold of huge bar that locked the waggon.

- One… Two…

- Stop! – it was one of the soldiers. – Something is going from the other side!

Everybody turned. The animal began to roar discontentedly and kicked the waggon's door, but it was firm. The anomaly beat such as was ready to disappear at once. Really a magnetic field didn't weaken: Connor specially examined it flanged his metal pen in the anomaly (it was his standing entertainment; he already flanged pens in the anomalies when Cutter was alive, and Lester abused that ARC was left without ways for keeping documents in order) and the pen flew into it almost touched the head of one of the soldiers. Anything was going throw the anomaly.

- Shoot on "three"! – commanded Becker. – One, two…no!

At the last moment he sharply pulled down his arm and other soldiers had to do the same. A man ran from the anomaly. He was thin, with haggard face, long reddish hair, fastened behind; he was overgrown with bristle, in dirty, torn, some time white with red check shirt, in dirty and torn jeans, in boots with holes. He held the Connor's metal pen in his thin and scratched hand.

- What idiot, - he emphasized the last word with special inflexion looking with amazement on the pen which likely had almost killed him. His voice was husky but with derisive inflexions, - what idiot had reached to hurl pens in the anomaly?

Everybody stared at him, they were keeping silence and couldn't believe their eyes. The man slowly led his stare on Connor.

- Connor! - he bawled.

A smile slowly spread across Connor's face.

- Danny! – he screamed and rushed to his friend.

Others did the same. They embraced their again-found comrade, he embraced them and laughed through his tears. He had returned. After a year of the life in the past he had returned.

- Danny! – Becker made his way throw the crowd of friends to embrace returned team leader by himself.

- Captain, - Danny smiled, - it was boring in the past without your humor. First men have a really serious face expression.

Everybody laughed.

Matt went to Danny and extended his hand to him.

- Matt Anderson, - he introduced himself. – I've heard a lot about you.

Danny returned the handshake.

- A friend of my friends is my friend too, - he smiled. – I hope you didn't break down the ARC while I was absent.

- No, - Matt grinned, - but dracorex had a cool dance there.

- Even so? – Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise.

- So can we let the animal out? – Abby asked. – Danny is here, there is nothing to prevent…

- No! – Quinn cried out suddenly. – Stop! You can't! I promised…

Said these words he rushed back to the anomaly and disappeared there. Others stood motionless in absolute bewilderment looking at him behind.


	3. An unexpected meeting

**A/N: dashes in the beginnings of paragraphs mean the beginnings of the character's speech. Excuse me if it's unusual for you but I don't know the rules of punctuation in the English language exactly, so keep just rules for Russian language.**

**And great thanks to you for your reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 2. An unexpected meeting.

They did nothing when the dinosaur began to writhe in the waggon again.

Danny appeared again from the portal after a moment but he wasn't alone. There was anybody whom he brought with him. Or rather fetched. It was an unconscious girl. Her face was hidden with long, tangled and dark hair. She was as slim as a straw, looked more emaciated than Danny. Wounds and scars could be seen on her brown wrists and palms.

Danny stood for a second, haul his insensible companion aside and said chokingly:

- Lock up…

This moment the girl came to her senses and raised her head. Everyone saw wounded, pale and haggard face; it was rather nice and for some reason known to every ARC collaborator… But how? The girl's eyes shone with lustreless and sickly flame. She looked at the people who crowded in front of her with exhausted and almost lacklustre stare like she was looking for anybody with her eyes… She stood erect slowly, with her last bit of strength, and confidently went for a couple of steps aside Danny who supported her with solicitude all this time. She had found that one whom she was looking for. Captain Becker stood being dumbfounded and couldn't stop staring at the exhausted wanderer. He didn't believe that it was happening with him that moment. And it was exactly happening. He looked at his sister, Bridget Becker, who disappeared four years ago when had a forest hike with a school group.

Bridget's stare was so hard and tired, even maybe a little mad, that captain couldn't as easily as formerly only looked at her eyes guess right away what she would do in a moment. And maybe too long and painful parting told. But it didn't matter already…

- Brie… - he whispered. – Bridget!

Becker rushed to his sister. She reached for him with her last bit of strength and then fell on the hands of her come-in-time brother. Captain cuddled his sis and embraced her strongly.

- Bridget…oh, Bridget… - and he couldn't say anything else.

- Danny, what's happening? – Abby asked with alarm.

- This girl's name is Bridget Becker, she is a sister of our captain. She was thought to be missing for four years. I suddenly came across her visiting the first men. At first I couldn't believe my eyes and ears when she told me everything. I learnt what she had gone through in three years. And then we tried to find a way to go home together. And so we found, - he smiled.

Bridget's eyes were full of tears; she looked at her brother and he looked at her; it seemed like he couldn't believe in his happiness so far.

- You're back… Now everything will be fine! It's true!

Bridget sobbed, hid her face in his shoulder and began to cry quietly…

* * *

**The second chapter is little but I hope you enjoyed it despite everything ;)**


End file.
